Gift Of The One I Love
by CrystalOcean7
Summary: A cute Valentines story of Akatsuki love for each other by the seme giving or getting a gift for the uke. First chapter; Sasori x Deidara. Second chapter; Kakuzu x Hidan. Third chapter; Kisame x Itachi
1. Chapter 1

It was the kind of cold, rainy day that made you want to curl up in a blanket and forget the world. The kind of day Deidara hated. He hated the rain and everything about it. The gray skies, gloomy moods, and being trapped in the house because of it. What made today worse was it was February and the earth still lay under a sheet of ice and mushy snow. The only consultants for the dreary weather was the sweet sounds of rain hitting the window with a small "ping".

Deidara had been sitting like a cat staring out of its prison at the street below his partner's room window. His partner, Sasori, sat busily at his workspace desk, consumed by the thought of finishing his latest project. It wasn't until several sighs later from the glum blond did the red head notice the depressed state of his partner.

The blue eyes gave another sigh before lifting his head in surprise to feeling something brush across his arm. To his further amazement, he realized his arm was moving without his consent. It took a second for him to conclude that his body was being controlled by chakra strings. The blond turned his head to give a questioning look at his master behind the manipulation, but was only answered by a smirk.

The bomber's chakra controlled arms moved to brace the rest of his body against the wall, soon his entire weight shifting to his knees, which before had been hugged tightly to his chest, now turned his direction to face the puppet master. Sasori moved the blond one foot at a time towards him with delicate care. Unlike his puppets, the blue eyes was made of flesh and could be easily broken.

Deidara felt himself growing in worry. His slow, uncontrollable actions and dark room almost seemed like something out of a horror film. The creepy smile from the puppet did not help the matter. The blond knew in his heart that his lover would never do anything to hurt him, not intentionally anyway, but the blond's heart beat wildly and a nervous sinking feeling filled him with doubt. He soon found himself mere inches standing above the seated the red head who gave one finally yank of the chakra strings until their lips met.

Sasori had put more energy into the kiss then he had originally intended. It had been meant to be more a comfort then sexually arousing, still he could not help himself but wrap his arms around his partner and pull the blond tightly to him to rid any chance of escape. Deidara felt himself suffocating beneath the hot kiss, locked tightly into the mouth of his partner.

The red hair soon pulled away, returning his attention to his project atop the desk, which had been left ignored during their interaction. Deidara dropped to the floor in an irritated sigh as to how quickly their kiss had ended, his complaint soon answered by Sasori hand, which fell to the puppet's side to pet the top of the blue eye's head. The blond tisked, knowing he should be angered in his new cat-like treatment, but the strokes of his partners hand through his hair was certainly pleasant.

"I hate the rain, yeah. If it wasn't for this stupid weather, we could have gone on our date." Deidara grumbled. Sasori nodded along, although he was hardly paying the blond mind. "Today was supposed to be special, it's Valentines Day for gods sake, yeah!".

Deidara continued on his rant, not noticing the look of annoyance Sasori was now wearing. The red head was now regretting pulling the blond to him. At least the depression at the window had been silent. "Deidara, we can still have the date we planed today here. Besides staying home can be more fun." his partner's ranting wasn't exactly his idea of fun, but his at least the comment had seemed to shut the blond up for a few seconds.

"Easy for you to say, yeah. You never wanted to go on the date in the first place!" Deidara stuck his tongue out in a childish manner, earning him the retreat of Sasori's hand as punishment. "I would rather spend my time with you where we can be alone instead of a crowded place. You know I dislike being around large groups of people." Sasori titled his head to the side as he spoke, giving a slight glance at his partner who seemed to be in thought. "Well I'm bored, isn't there anything we can do that's real fun, yeah?" Deidara had given his cutest uke face, lifting himself from the floor to his knees as to press his body against the red head in sexual manner.

A smirk found its way to Sasori's lips in thought of what 'fun' could indicate. Although the thought of making love to his blondie was pleasing, he scolded himself for not having more self control to think of finishing the touches to his latest puppet instead of fantasizing his partner beneath him. He moved his hand towards one of the top desk drawers, pulling out a box wrapped in black paper and tied in a rose colored bow, before the red head handed the present to the blond.

Deidara, easily satisfied with the gift, moved himself across the room to sit upon the blank white sheeted bed. The blond gave a quick glance to the gifts decorative wrapping before carefully beginning to remove it in pose manner. Normally he would rip right through the surrounding packages paper like a child on Christmas morning, but it felt rude to do with how carefully Sasori had prepared the gifts wrapping. Deidara gave a little pull of the pink bow before disregarding the lid to revel the present.

A small, crimson, heart-shaped box sat within the gifts container that he had opened. Lifting it up Deidara realized it was jewelery box, most likely hand-made by Sasori. His smile soon turned into a grin, hugging the heart shaped box to his chest, he spoke his squealish gratitude, "Thank you Danna! It's beautiful, yeah.".

"I'm glad you like it. You have been losing a lot of your miniature belongs lately, despite they aren't jewelry, I thought this container may serve useful." Sasori gave a soft smile as he rested his chin against the back of his chair, in which he had turned himself around in to watch Deidara open the gift.

"So all those times you have been kicking me out of the room this past week wasn't because you were mad, was it, yeah? You were just busy making me a present." Deidara hugged the gift closer to him. Sasori gave a nod to the blond's words, although he wouldn't admit he had kicked the blue eyes out of the room even when the jewelery boxes creation wasn't in progress. The red head had just been in a PMSing mood all week.

"I guess I should say 'Happy Valentines' or something accustomed like that, but you know it isn't really my style." Sasori spoke in a sarcastic tone, removing himself from his workplace and sitting himself by the blond atop the bed. A sudden look of surprise as though Deidara had suddenly remembered something important showed on the blond's face. "Sasori, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me..." The sudden words filling the puppet with worry caused him to turn in questioning uncertainty to look into the saddened eyes of Deidara. "I don't know how to say this, but I forgot to get you something for Valentines Day, yeah."

A sigh of relief lifted from the red head. The bomber's sudden change in mood had given him a bit of a startle, but now knowing it was something so minuscule, it almost left him feeling slightly angry. "Don't worry, it isn't important. Seeing you happy with my creation was a befitting enough gift." Sasori tried to give a reassuring smile, but Deidara still seemed unsure with his mistake.

"But-" The poor blondie was never able to finish his sentence before he was drawn into another kiss from his partner. Sasori pushed the blue eyes down against the bed before pining Deidara below him with his body, still attached within their mouths in a sensationally sweet embrace. The red head removed himself for only a mere second and spoke in an amused smirk, watching the blond squirm below his weight, "I said not to worry about it. Besides your going to repay me with your body.".


	2. Chapter 2

The mall was crowded with people shopping and socializing. From the slutty dressed female teens seeming to be the center of attention, to the adults moving swiftly through their busy life's, and even the children who tried to comprehend the world around them... they were all shallow in the eyes of Kakuzu. In his opinion, all people were shallow, consumed by whatever they believed others would like them for. The girls only dress in their skimpy outfits to feel the acceptance of men. The business absorbed adults wanted to impress their family, coworkers, or boss. Even children were devoured by the thought of being like everyone else around them. Kakuzu had too given into the shallow demands of society with his love of money.

Yet, if anyone had managed to slip away from the norm of being shallow, it was his silver hair partner, sipping noisily on a drink across the table and sticking his tongue out at any children daring enough to stare at the barley dressed man from the top up. If only Kakuzu had a nickel for every time a security guard had addressed Hidan and told him to zip up his jacket which carried no shirt underneath.

A smirk came to money lover's scarf-hidden face. The security guards knew Hidan well by now, having removed him from the mall and even calling the cops many times now. A simple act of torso nudity seemed nothing against the previous offenses. It seemed the guards had finally given up in this battle since their only method of defense being a cold stare now and then, but leaving the zombie duo alone other wise. Perhaps that was some reason for his attraction to the loud mouthed jashinist. Hidan was not dictated by what others wanted him to be, but was free from the norm of trying to earn the respect of society.

"Oy, I'm hungry. Can't you see it you you god-forsaken heart to, for once, buy me something to fucking eat?!" Hidan had now removed the lid of his devoured drink before beginning to crunch loudly on the ice. "Get it yourself, I'm not spending any money for your useless needs." Kakuzu mumbled from beneath the scarf with a hint of annoyance within his voice. The masochist lay his head in the palm of his hand with his elbow resting against the table in a look of boredom. He knew the money lover wouldn't let a single penny out of sight unless for a valued cause... if only there was some way for him to separate the wallet from Kakuzu's stern grip.

A grin soon came to Hidan's face. "Eh, Kakuzu you know what day it is, right? Valentines day is the day of love where two fucktards show there retard affection for each other. Therefore, you kiss my ass and buy me something." The grin spread wider as Hidan saw victory in Kakuzu's silence. The money lover stared a moment towards a random child beating his older sibling with a baby rattle, seeming to think carefully before responding in calm tone, "Your right.".

Hidan nearly choked to death on an ice cube from his soft drink to Kakuzu's words of apparent agreement. The masochist's suggestion had half been meant as joke, believing his plan wouldn't of truly succeeded. "What?" Hidan was half tempted to check the money lover temperature for fever, but was more interested in discovering the reason behind his partners words then enjoy a painful smack for his intrusion upon the green eye's forehead. "I said 'your right'".

"I heard you the first time, but what the hell you mean?". Kakuzu remained silent a moment longer before replying, "I would rather rip out your throat to stop your complaining of my 'retarded greed', but if I'm going to shut you up like a normal couple for one day it might as well be on Valentines day. However you can only buy something one dollar or less.".

Hidan grumbled to himself, knowing he should of seen a catch. There was no way he would find anything in the mall a dollar or less. Still this was a once and a life opportunity to have Kakuzu actually spend money, and there was no way in hell the jashinist was going to let a chance like this pass him by, even if it meant buying a shitty pack of gum. Hidan quickly moved from his seat before the money lover had a chance to change his mind before they proceeded to exit the food court. If Kakuzu thought his little plan to give the jashinist such a small allowance would stop any purchase, then he was dead wrong.

Most shops proved of little interest to Hidan. Advertisement aimed to target girls and, despite Hidan's enjoyment of being with another man, womans clothing were not his thing. Fewer stores targeted the older womens crowd such as home appliances or crafts. Even less stores tried to appeal to men. They had walked halfway around the store, much to Hidan's compliant, before he had stumbled across a store that seemed a slight bit worthy.

An electronic store with the latest in computers, phones, and gaming stations. Hidan knew just the thought of the over-priced products would cause the money lover's skin to crawl. Kakuzu gave him a threatening glare as they entered the store, the jashinist merely pushing it aside in a devious grin. He knew one of his partner's worst nightmares was buying something expensive and Hidan would make that fear a reality even if it killed him. Which in no possible doubt it would despite his immortality.

"Com'n Kakuzu, lighten up. I'm only looking around." Hidan's usual rebellious tone had changed to a playful uke's as he moved to hug the waist of his partner. A sly grin appeared across the silver hair's face seeing his plot going according to plan as his partner's face turn slight red. The zealot slid quickly away from his hug position and moved swiftly towards the back of the store before the money lover had time to respond.

Hidan walked throughout the back of the store slowly in fake mask of interest in the products. In truth, the longer he made Kakuzu stay in this hell he could enjoy the his partner's suffering. His enjoyment was soon put to an end with the money lover's order to leave the store as soon a possible. The torturous fun would have to wait, now came the real work of his plan.

The silver hair turned his attention to a glass case containing the latest in musical technology and pointed to one of the more expensive looking media players. "Kakuzu, doesn't that ipod look so cute?" Still in playful tone as he spoke, Hidan grabbed the wrist of his partner and began dragging him towards the glass showcase. The jashinist's hand was smacked away in green eyes defensive anger, but non the less they found themselves in front of the display. "The white one goes well with my hair. Kinda cool how it's on sale for twenty percent off, don't ya think Kuzu?".

Kakuzu's eyes narrowed to his partner's comment, feeling his temper slightly rising in annoyance before growling, "We're leaving now!". Hidan's grin grew wider to seeing such a dramatic reaction from the money lover. "Please, I'll do anything..." The silver hair pressed himself against the back of his partner, running his hand seductively down the back side of Kakuzu, who's blush had reappeared in brighter color. "Hidan, I not buying you that stupid toy!" The banker's attempt to mask his pleasure with anger was failing, shivering to the playful touch of his boyfriend. "I said stop! I swear I'll fucking kill y-" Kakuzu gave a yelp, unable to finish his sentence with a sudden grabbing motion of his behind from Hidan.

The money lover swung around, prepared to punch the silver hair's face in, but his actions where abruptly put to halt by a kiss upon the lips. The masochist quickly retreated and jumped backward out of attack range before responding, "Okay Kakuzu-Chan, but I want a few more minutes to look around the store by myself.". With those last words, Hidan disappeared from the money lover's sight in a dash of speed to another end of the shop.

Kakuzu stomped out of the store in a threatening glare towards anyone willing to look towards the flushing red angered man before stopping to rest on one of the indoor mall benches. He was angered at Hidan for the sexual actions, but more at himself for not completely stopping the jashinist. The money lover did have to admit to himself it had taken a great deal of self-control from throwing his partner on the ground and raping him right there. "Speak of the devil." he muttered to himself when Hidan returned a few moments later.

Kakuzu stood in greetance to his partner, soon noticing the small white bag held within Hidan's hand. "Where did you get-" Kakuzu eyes shot wide open realizing his wallet was no more tucked safely in his pocket, but inside in the other hand of the zealot. "Oy, thanks for the present, here's your money I took during our little show back there." Hidan smiled darkly as he held the items in plain eye shot of the money lover and extended the hand with the wallet towards him. "I'm... going... to... kill... you!" hissed the banker, not moving from his spot in fear of bring truth to his words.

"Now, now, that would be pretty stupid. There is a no return policy on the ipod, and you wouldn't want to go trying to kill me when there is no changing the fact it is bought and nonreturnable. Plus you seem to be forgetting the very important fact I'm immortal." Hidan smirk widened to Kakuzu's silence, knowing he had won. The money lover took a few more minutes to calm himself and contemplate a form of action.

In sudden threating aggressive words, Kakuzu responded, "Yes, I'm going to do something much worse to you. Your working off the debt in bed and I'm going to fuck you so much you won't be able to walk for the rest of your live!". Hidan's lips curled into a grin. Of course this was a horrible punishment for masochist who enjoyed his sexual experiences to be on the painful side, but both sides were aware that Kakuzu already knew this. He was angered by the Hidan's actions, however forgiving him out of love was a much more reasonable then giving into his shallow greed.


	3. Chapter 3

The ice-cold rain poured down from the sky like tears of sadness, stinging Itachi's face in small pricks of pain. He stood still among freezing droplets that drenched his body in some sadistic hope that their pain might wash away his sins. A single tear fell from his right eye, running down his cheek, and blending with the icy water. He knew no amount of hurt could release him from the hopeless feelings trapped within.

The Uchiha remained ever still as an umbrella was placed above his head, stopping the flow of hurtful rain. If it had been any lesser man, they would surly have been unaware of the umbrella holders presence. Kisame had a habit of trying to startle the Uchiha using stealthful shinobi skills to sneak near Itachi and make a sudden movement. The attempts never succeed; Itachi knew his partner's ora all to well.

Itachi had come to find Kisame's presence over time to be comforting and kind, even if the shark was forwardly malicious and cruel. The scent of his partner intrigued him as well, smelling that of sweet spring water. "If you stand out here you will catch a cold." Kisame spoke in slightly amused expression, letting water hit his shoulders where the umbrella couldn't reach. The Uchiha gave him a look of annoyance before responding in brutal words, "I'm fine, go back inside.".

Kisame gave a tisk to how dark his partner acted before moving to stand behind the weasel and wrapping his arms around Itachi's waist. "Have I ever told you how cute you look when your hair is wet.". The shark leaned forward to gently kiss Itachi's neck, who's expression remained as dead as ever, although the blue hair's actions had earned the crimson eyes return to the Akastuki base.

Once inside, Itachi had gone to his upstairs bedroom and changed into new clothing before finding the shark downstairs in the kitchen, stirring a steaming pan atop the stove. The Uchiha remained silent of words as he sat at the table to calmly await his meal. Kisame noticed his presence as the wooden chair slide across the floor. A smile crept across the blue skin face, realizing that if it had been an enemy, he would have been dead. It wasn't as though his ninja skills were dull or untrained. Itachi was just a small person, who was of lightweight and didn't make sound in his movements. The shark wondered if half the time Itachi was purposely quite in his activity to startle an unsuspecting near-by person for amusement.

"The soup is going to take a while to cook, but on a brighter side I know something fun we can do to pass the time." Kisame moved towards Itachi, hugging him into a tight embrace and pulling their mouths together. The door slamming open and an apparent argument between Hidan and Kakuzu soon interrupted their peaceful kiss.

"Bedroom now! And no lube for you!" snapped the money lover, causing the shark to remove himself from the Uchiha in surprise. Kisame gave the raven a questioning glance before returning his attention to the fight. "And what if I don't want to?" Hidan's voice was tainted in hints of rebellious amusement. "You bought the ipod, your going to pay for it. I'm going to make you understand just what pain is, so get your ass upstairs and strip!". The two watched the money lover drag behind him up the stairs a rather foolishly grinning masochist.

Itachi gave his partner a shrug and turned to give the now empty doorway one final look. "If that wasn't mood killing, I don't know what is." Kisame gave a laugh to try to cut through the awkward silence brought after the slamming of one of the upstairs bedrooms. Itachi merely nodded, now returning his attention to his partner. The shark pulled a chair out beside the Uchiha that he sat facing backward in as so his chest rested against the backrest lazily. He soon began the task of brushing his hand gently through the Uchiha's black hair while seeming lost in thought. "I have a idea that might help remove those awful images from our minds. I was saving it to give to you after you had eaten real food, but it can't be helped. ".

Kisame quickly moved from his spot before rummaging through one of the cabinets above the fridge. He soon returned with a blue box that had a picture of a cartoon fish on the cover. Itachi questioningly raised an eyebrow, but remained silent, soon answered by the shark in smirk, "No one eats the fish crackers besides me so it makes the perfect hiding place for anything I don't want to share with any of the other Akatsuki members.".

The boxes hidden contents soon proved to be a bar of chocolate that was snatched by Itachi in haste. The dark colored wrapper was discarded and the candy within the Uchiha's mouth in a mere second. He smiled calmly, savoring the sweet taste of his pray. "So that's my Valentines gift to you. I wanted to get you something expensive or really nice, but I think you would probably enjoy chocolate more." Kisame was soon reseated and watched in a smile as his partner sucked happily on his current piece of the sweet like an easily amused child.

Itachi took a few minutes to finish the piece before responding in his usual blank expression, "It is a thoughtful gift and I enjoy sweets much so. It is normal for such a gift to be given on this occasion. Which reminds me I have yet to explain the origin of Valentines to you, but that can be saved for another time.". Kisame gave out a slight laugh as he ran a hand through out his own hair. The questioning eyes of Itachi as to what Kisame thought was humorous about his statement was soon answered by the blue hair, "It's kinda funny to hear you say so much at once. You usually just 'hm' to everything. It's nice to hear your voice for a change.".

A sudden sizzling sound from behind them caused both to look up to see the pan atop the stove sides over flooring with boiling soup. Kisame jumped up, grabbing the pans handle and throwing it into the sink to cool. A grumbled stream of curses filled the air due to the sharks burnt hands and food. Running his hands under cool water, he soon returned his seat beside the Uchiha in sigh. "Sorry Itachi, the soup is ruined. It's gonna take longer to try and cook something else.". Itachi gave a sad look, and then breaking another piece off of the chocolate, he extended it in hand to Kisame, who shook his head in declining to the sweet.

"Sorry, but I don't want any. That was my gift to you and you shouldn't worry about me." Kisame replied as Itachi refused to pull away his hand, which still held the candy in a giving motion. "I never gave you a Valentines gift, at least let me do this for you." Itachi gave his saddest look towards the shark, who soon gave into the offer. "If it is what you want Itachi.".

The Uchiha leaned forward, kissing the lips of his partners before placing a piece of the sweet in Kisame's slightly open mouth. The shark secretly regretted having taken the sweet that belonged rightfully so to his partner, but shown no signs as he swallowed the chocolate in a smile to the raven's approval. Kisame gave a yelp of pain as Itachi grabbed one of the burnt hands and gracefully ran his tongue along the wound. The crimson eyes soon drew the shark into another kiss, but not before speaking gentle words, "My love will be my gift… both emotionally and physically."


End file.
